


If Mickey Were A Poet - 2

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mickey were a poet, continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Mickey Were A Poet - 2

If someone were to  
ask me, if I’ve ever known  
a Superhero…

I’d show them the cape  
I slid off your shoulders,  
shining red and wide  
like the embers  
that [color your hair](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50016654393/if-mickey-were-a-poet-2),  
and the smile  
that saved me.


End file.
